Present search yielded no prior arts directly related to this invention. The above listed applications only mention the different and varyng methods of framing and displaying CD cases. They have no claim on the benefit to this submitted invention.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to wall or vertically mounted frame specifically to a device that securely holds and displays a single compact disc case.
CD cases, compact disc cases or jewel cases are commonly transparent plastic containers that protect and keep individual CD""s. They are labeled with front cover arts depicting their content. And since CD""s are becoming a common home and office items, their cases whether empty or not are commonly stacked without giving attention to their cover arts. CD racks or towers are space savers that are used to efficiently store CD cases. They do this by stacking CD""s with only the title edge visible.
Inventors created various types of CD frames or holders and disclose types of wall mounted or free standing racks which can hold several CD cases in the following U.S. patents;
Prior arts listed above have paid attention to displaying the CD case cover arts but they were typically modular racks or having plurality of frames and therefore serving the same purpose of framing or displaying multiple CD cases. Some make use of profiled bars or rails, hook-and-loop, contact adhesives, etc. to mount or hold few to several compact disc cases.
Aside from ordinary CD""s, CDR""s or recordable CD""s, and CDRW""s or rewritable CD""s are now getting popular and becoming commonplace. Many people record and create their own music or programs and store their digital photos on those CD""s. To make a distinction from the commercial music and software CD""s, I think many people wants to display separately their favorite or personal CD""s in a special place at home or office. They feel proud to show these to friends and visitors in the same way they feel about certificates and diplomas hung on the wall.
This is where the idea behind my CD case framer comes in because my CD case framer specifies single CD case holder. It features a secure method of framing a CD case by using a swing out holder pivoted to a fixed housing.
Accordingly, the objects and advantages of my CD case framer of the present invention are:
(a) to be able to display a single favorite or personal CD case without having to display and mix them with all the rest of CD""s or completely fill the typical CD tower, rack, frame or holder;
(b) to be able to securely hang or vertically mount a CD case without having to use permanent or semi permanent fixing devices on a CD case like adhesives, hook-and-loop, etc. thus preserving the CD case in its original form and making it convenient to stow it back to their storage racks or boxes whenever the owner wants;
(c) to provide a CD case framer which can be displayed in a way not possible with multiple or modular frames. For example, displaying CD cases on narrow walls, in between picture frames, souvenirs, memorabilia, etc;
(d) to be able to create various patterns by using several of these CD case framers. Example is an art mosaic consisting of several CD case framers mounted edge to edge vertically, horizontally, diagonally, etc. to cover a specific wall area or to form any artistic shapes.